Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee, also called Bandana Dee is a mini boss. He made his debut in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby can easily beat him by inhaling him. He has since become one of four main characters of the series along with Kirby himself, King Dedede and Meta Knight, especially in his playable debut in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Physical description Bandana Waddle Dee looks like any other Waddle Dee, but he wears a blue bandana. However, after Kirby Super Star Ultra, his skin is more orange than other Waddle Dees, as well as his feet being more yellow. Appearances ''Revenge of the King'' Bandana Waddle Dee is fought after Kirby defeats Mr. Tick-Tock, Grand Wheelie, Phan Phan, and twin Fire Lions. He can be considered as a joke due to his low HP. Even if Kirby inhales him, Bandana Dee still appears in the crowd when Kirby fights Masked Dedede, which consists of him only. Megaton Punch Bandana Waddle Dee appears as the first foe fought in Megaton Punch. Since he is the first foe, he is obviously the weakest. His punch goes only 167 metres. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' In Kirby's Return to Dream Land Bandana Waddle Dee appears as a playable character. He is shown to be wielding a spear. He accompanies Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight in the multiplayer mode. He has the same moves as Spear Kirby. Spear is an ability new to the Kirby series in this game, so Waddle Dee is the only multiplayer character, besides a different colored Kirby, that can have a new ability. ''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' In ''Kirby Triple Deluxe'', Bandanna Waddle Dee appears in several stages, assisting Kirby by giving him varying recovery items. If the player has Street Pass active and they come across someone else with the game, Bandanna Waddle Dee will give Kirby a keychain along with the usual recovery item. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Bandana Waddle Dee returns in the game Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. He makes his first appearance in the intro, attempting to warn Kirby that the colour is draining. Unfortunately, Kirby is too focused on eating his apple, and they are drained, but Elline makes her way to Dream Land, whereupon she restores their colour with her powers and recruits their help. In the game itself, Bandana Waddle Dee is the multiplayer character. Players 2- 4 can play as him and the game function as normal platforming characters. He can help out Kirby either by picking him up or taking care of hazards. He also appears in Elline's secret diary, having had his form warped into a submarine. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' In ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'', Bandana Waddle Dee has the same role as he had in Kirby Triple Deluxe. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' In ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'','' Bandana Waddle Dee sits on a tree and harvests Gem Apples, and gives advice to Kirby. ''Kirby Star Allies In Kirby Star Allies, Bandana Waddle Dee is a Dream Friend unlocked from the beginning of the story, retaining much of his moveset from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. You are able to summon him from the Dream Palaces across the game. He is also playable in the "Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!" mode (his route being The Legend of Dee) and in The Ultimate Choice. Trivia * In Kirby Star Allies, Bandana Waddle Dee's moveset is based off of his Return to Dremland moveset (which is the Spear Ability). However, Spear is not able to be obtained in Star Allies, meaning Bandana Waddle Dee is the only character with the Spear ability. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby enemies Category:Kirby bosses Category:Kirby Mini Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse figurines Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Waddle Dee Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits